Three Hearts One Love
by beccalucy
Summary: They were brothers. Blood. It was them against the world, nothing could come between them...or so they thought.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, so to any readers out there that follow Fractured I just want to let you know that I have not forgotten about the story. I have in fact hit a very very bad writers block with the story. So in hopes to get my juices flowing I thought I would post this story. **

**This story is purely for myself. It bases around ideas of a story I wanted to publish once fractured was all finished up. This unlike my most of my others stories is not planned out. Most of the ideas and story lines float around in my head but I haven't even thought about putting this story into motion until today. so there are no set guidelines on updates or anything, I'm just hoping that this helps my writers block and if it does brilliant. I will then finish both this story and Fractured (as unfinished stories are my pet hate)**

**I hope everyone enjoys...**

_**They were brothers. Blood. It was them against the world, nothing could come between them...or so they thought.**_

Three Hearts one Love

It's just a little Crush

Haley watched him from behind as his eyes wondered away from the calculus test paper he was supposed to be concentrating on to the Harley clock on his bedroom wall. This was the fifth time she had caught him doing this action and she knew that it had nothing to do with checking how long he had left to finish the test. She sighed sadly to herself.

"You should be concentrating on the test Sam." Their was a little annoyance in her voice. She could hear it herself and mentally she cursed herself for it. But all was forgotten when her best friend looked over his shoulder at her and gave her that smile. The smile that warmed her from head to toe and made her remember exactly why this guy was her best friend above anything else. Above a stupid little crush.

"Come on Hales can't we just finish this another time. Please." He pleased as the famous smile turned into a pout.

Haley rolled her eyes and shook her head. "No." It was her typical no nonsense answer. Sam smiled to himself as he turned his attentions back to the mock test she had set him. When it came to studies Haley did not see the funny side especially when it came to him trying to mug it off.

"_You want to graduate don't you?" _That was usually her reply when he complained like a child about studying. And normally it worked because no matter what else- or who else- he would rather be doing at that moment he really did want to graduate. Not just to celebrate with his friends- Haley- but because only once he graduated was he allowed to prospect for the Sons Of Anarchy, Samcro. Only after graduating was he allowed to get a chance to follow in the footsteps of his late farther, brother and step-farther according to his mothers rules. And not matter how annoying these little pop tests that his best friend gave him were, he would not let anything get in his way. Although that being said he was currently missing out on crucial make-out time with one of the hottest girl in school. He was getting blue balls just thinking about it. So with another glance at the clock- twenty minutes late already- Sam looked back at the test paper in front of him. 8 more questions to answer.

_Fuck it._

Taking the pencil he randomly circled one of the choices in the multiple choice based questions.

"Done." He said triumphantly as he dropped the pencil on the desk and cockily turned in the swivel chair to face his best friend. He smiled at the annoyance on her face. He couldn't help it.

"Sam."

"Come on Hales." He got his feet grabbing the leather jacket off the back of his chair and sliding over his fitted white tee. He picked up the paper looking back at her. She looked at him, the annoyance still there but her eyes softening ever so slightly.

"Fine." She signed taking the paper from him. "But next time your taking a double test in whatever subject I say and no bitching from you." And there was that smile of hers again. He did love that smile.

"Your the best Hales. Catch up with you later." Sam hurried out the room and was halfway down the hall when he suddenly stopped. "Shit." He mumbled to himself as he headed back to his room where Haley was in the middle of packing her books away in her khaki back pack that was covered in drawings and badges. He smiled she'd had that bag for years. Half those badges on there he had given her.

"It's okay I can walk." Haley knew that in his haste to get to his _girlfriend _he had forgotten that he had promised to take her home after they finished studying.

"No Haley you can't." Sam reasoned.

Sam looked at the clock again it was nearly 30 minutes after the time he had arranged to meet Christie. Taking Haley home would add another 25 minutes to that. Which would result in Christie being pissed and therefore meaning that his chances of getting passed second base was going to be a whole lot harder...not impossible, he was a Teller, but it would defiantly take that bit more effort on his part.

But then he heard the door open down the hall. His problems solved. "Come on." Heading down the hallway with Haley hot on heels.

"Hey Bro." Jax looked over his shoulder from his position in front of the fridge.

He registered the look straight away. His little brother wanted something. "What?"

Smirking to himself Sam pulled Haley from behind him and tucked her smaller frame against his larger one.

"Hi Jax." Jax nodded to her before turning fully to face the pair. The contents of the fridge forgotten as he tried to suss out what it was his little brother and his sidekick wanted.

"What?"

"Well this this lovely lady needs a ride home."

"And you can't do that because?"

"Because I'm heading out and I'm already late." Jax watched his little brother start to grow impatient. Clearly he wasn't impressed or comfortable with the question considering the way he was fidgeting. "Jax come on man..."

"It's okay I can walk." Jax's attention straight away went to the younger girl. The girl who he had known since she had been born, the girl he along with his brother had grown up with. A girl he considered family. A girl who's safety he would never risk. And her walking two blocks away was the opposite of that. He just wanted to pull his little brothers chain a bit.

"Nah I'll take you darlin' no problem."

"Good." Sam sighed releasing Haley from his hold. "I'm outta here." He drops a peck on Haley's temple before moving towards his brother. "Thanks bro." He slaps his brother on the arm and heads out the door. Jax didn't miss the way Haley watched Sam leave. The crush obvious to him if not to Haley or Sam.

"So where's he heading?" Jax asked reverting to his original plan of making a sandwich and giving his full attention to the ingredients that lay in his mothers fridge.

"Hot date with Christie Carmichael." And there came the bitterness.

"Ahh...the double C." Jax remarked over his shoulder as he pulled his favoured ingredients.

"Apparently in every sense." Haley mumbled under her breath.

Subconsciously Haley folded her arms over her smaller chest. She was just scraping by a B cup. It probably didn't help that she was a year younger than everyone in her graduating class thanks to her intelligence in her younger years catapulting her above her actual grade, but that it did not stop Haley Parker feeling inadequate compared to the other girls in her year especially Christie Carmichael... Double C the nickname all the boys gave her. Not that Haley could blame them she was beautiful and her breasts well they were something Haley wished she could have if only to get Samuel Teller to notice her for anything but his best friend.

It hadn't always been this way. There was a point when the were actual just best friends with none of the other crap thrown in. But one day it changed and one day she started noticing what all the other girls started noticing about the younger the Teller.

But even if she had noticed him Sam had ever see anything but the best friend he had known for his whole life.

_It's just a little crush._

That was the mantra she chanted to herself almost everyday. But it was times liker his. Times where he seemed so willing to go after other girls and forget all about her that she could not stop that little sting to her heart.

"You wanna join me?" Haley looked up to see Jax staring at her. He had that look, the same look he always had when he was around to witness one of her Self-deprecating moments. She still couldn't make it out.

"No I'm fine."

"You gonna make me at alone?" Jax teased. Glad when he saw that smile of hers. That smile that...well he wasn't quite sure how to describe it but he defiantly liked it.

"Okay." she removed her backpack placing it on the floor. "What are we having?"

* * *

They had eaten in pretty much silence but Haley finished her last bite of the monstrous meal which consisted of a triple sandwich of dill pickle, ham, crisp salad, onion with dill mustard and mayo finish with a bag of chips Haley had to speak as she placed her used up plate on the coffee table in front of them.

"That was so good. I never knew you were so good in the kitchen Jackson Teller." The complimentary comment made him chuckle as he to placed his plate on the coffee table.

"Thanks sweetheart." He hated that she was acting the way she was. Ever since his littler brother had walked out the door...she was upset, hurt. He knew that feeling all too well. She didn't deserve that. "So uh...my brother..."

"Is failing his classes." Haley wasn't stupid she knew what Jax was trying to dig into. Jax knew she had a crush but that was it just it...it was just a little crush. Nothing was going to spoil what they had. What they all had. "That's the only reason I'm pissed." Haley said firmly hoping Jax got the drift to drop the subject. He did. In fact he went silent. Uncomfortable Haley continued. "So how are things with you?" Haley was timid with her questioning because in all fairness things with Jax had not been good since Tara had left for Chicago 9 months ago. And Haley did worry. She liked Jax, cared for him. Sam had told how messed up Jax had been regarding the whole situation. Shit she had seen it with her own eyes and it had scared her.

Worst part of it all she actually liked Tara Knowles.

"I'm all good sweetheart."

For some reason Jax did not want to talk about Tara with Haley and he couldn't even explain why, all he knew was that he enjoyed the young girls company...her innocence even. Something about how clean she was made him feel better about himself.

"Come on lets get you home."

Haley followed him to his old beat up truck...or rather John Tellers truck. It was something Jax had inherited after the older man had passed away. That sadness still weighed heavy on her heart just like her own mothers death had when she was 4. You never got over a loss of a parent. Although as she climbed into the passenger side of the truck she couldn't help but smile.

Jax's pride and joy...his Dyna stood still in drive way. Anyone else Haley knew that Jax would have made them ride bitch but clearly her dads warning from years ago still rang clear in the Teller boys minds.

The short drive was silent apart from the dull sound of the country music playing on the radio. Jax unlike Sam let her listen to the music she liked and she liked that. Sam at the moment was all about Nevada.

Jax pulled into Haley's driveway."Home sweet home."

"Thank you again Jax, you didn't have to."

"I know." Haley grabbed her bag and went to slip out of the truck when she felt a hand grab her wrist. She turned to look back over her shoulder. "My brother is dick if he doesn't see it."

"See what."

"See you?"


	2. Parties, Tears and I love you

**Thank you all so much for the reviews and the all the amazing adds. I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter I hope you enjoy this one...**

Two Hearts One Love

Parties, Tears and I Love you

She didn't fit in. She knew it and so did everyone else. Her blonde out of control locks stood out compared to the sleek perfection of the other girls and her body paled in comparison to. She was just a plain old nerd an outcast and the only reason she found herself at this party with a red cup on alcohol in her hand was because of her best friend- her only friend- had dragged her along along with his perfect little girlfriend. It was also the reason why up until now no one had bothered her.

Samuel Teller basked in the glowing reputation that his brother and the club had created. Sam was a king among these people, they either wanted to be him or wanted to screw him. And the fact that the most popular guy in school was friends with her it didn't go unnoticed by everyone. Everyone seemed to have an opinion on it, and some people were not shy in voicing that opinion. Especially Christie Carmichael and her wenches.

Picking at the still full cup of spiked punch Haley looked around. She had lost sight of Sam over an hour. He had of course disappeared with CC, sucked into the world Haley hated and would never be a part of.

She just didn't fit here. Haley Parker was not a part of this world.

Placing her untouched drink on the grand oak coffee table in front of her she maneuvered around the bodies on the makeshift dance floor, where bodies stood entangled with one another, lips joined and hands disappearing beneath shirts. Haley kept her head down and moved towards the large farm house style kitchen, that could probably fit her whole house in. Another reason she didn't fit.

"You won't find him in here." Haley sighed and rolled her eyes. _Why does God hate me. _Haley thought as she turned to face none other the Elizabeth 'Lizzy' Martin. CC's sidekick and number one bitch at Charming High.

"Hi Lizzy." The stick thin 5'9 bottled blonde tottered towards Haley in Jimmy Choos, the unsteadiness proving that Haley was wise in not par taking in the spiked punch.

"He's busy. With his _girlfriend_." Lizzy emphasised the word girlfriend in an attempt to try and make a point. A point that Haley didn't need to have made. She knew more than anyone else in the room that she would never be Sam Tellers girlfriend. "So I'm asking myself the question as to why your still here." Lizzy laughed as she took a few steps closer. Her footing gave way causing Haley to jump back as the bright pink punch sloshed out of the red cup and landed on her worn converse. The reaction caused Lizzy to laugh harder and louder, so loud that Haley watched as an audience started to form around them. _Great._

"I shouldn't have come here." Haley chastised to herself. Why did she let Sam talk her into this. Why did she always let Sam talk her into it.

Turning to leave Haley felt a hand fumble around her wrist before pulling her back and face to face with the Queen bitch herself.

"No you shouldn't have. You never should. Look around you _Hales._" Sarcasm dripped of the nickname she normally related to the two people she considered and loved as family. It made her skin crawl to hear it being spill from Lizzy's lips. "You don't belong here. Never have never will."

She looked around and if anyone who could have heard her inner thoughts five minutes ago and thought she was being melodramatic the stares of her _fellow _students would squash that. They hated her they all did and she could see it in each and everyone of their eyes. The tears burned and Haley tried to pull her wrist free so she could high tail it out there before they saw her cry. She wouldn't give them that satisfaction. But Haley's struggle combined with Lizzy's drunkenness only resulted in Haley being drenched in the remaining pink liquid in Lizzy cup.

The laughter was instant and Haley felt like she was re-living one of her many nightmares when it came to these people. Her eyes shot around the room, as more tears pooled in her eyes. She had to get out. She pushed her way through the sniggering crowd as they leered over her pushing her from one person to the next.

"SEE NO ONE WANTS YOU HERE. YOUR NOTHING BUT WHITE TRASH..."

Haley felt the tears roll down her face as the harsh words traveled to her ears. _White trash._

* * *

Sam had to admit Christie Carmichael was one hell of a girl. Head cheerleader, rich, great rack, stunning figure most girls her age and older craved and an ass you could bounce a Nickel off. She was first class grade pussy as his uncle Tig would say. And she just loved giving it up. Shit she loved sex just as much as he did. They were a perfect match, well between the sheets anyway. Take them out of the bedroom and well they didn't do so well. Christie may be grade A pussy but she could also be a grade A bitch. And a snob. He hated when she tried to drag him to hangout with her girlfriends-or minions as he thought of them- all they wanted to do was bitch about shit, bitch about how shitty their perfect life was. And as soon as one of their backs were turned the group would bitch about her. It was all bullshit. They had no fucking clue what real friendship meant, what loyalty was. Nah...Samuel Teller would much rather spend his free time out of the bedroom with his only true friend, Haley Parker.

She wasn't like the other bitches. Haley could actually hold a fucking intelligent conversation- sometimes so intelligent that it was over his head- but that was why he loved her because she made him a better person even when she didn't realise she was doing it. And she was funny. Not out right, haha joke funny, but the girl could dish out some great one liners sometimes.

He found himself smirking just at the thought of her. Haley Parker was a good girl and he was glad she was a part of his life. All the thoughts of her made him realise that he had probably left Haley alone for long enough.

Looking over at the sleeping beauty beside him he gently lifted her delicate arm off of his chest so he could slide off the bed.

Once dressed he headed downstairs where the party was now in full swing. With a few nods and shakes of hands from the guys on the football team Sam headed for the kitchen he eyes scanning each room as he passed for Haley.

"Hey Sammy." Sam rolled his eyes as he poured himself a cup of punch that he had added a little extra kick to upon his arrival.

"How many times Elizabeth. It Sam." He turned to see not only Lizzy but the rest of Christie's crew staring at him. But it was only Lizzy that approached him. Her footing unsteady making Sam smirk. She was shit faced drunk and Sam knew what that meant. Elizabeth Martin became a nothing but a lush after a few drinks. His point proved when she trailed a perfect French manicured nail down his chest.

"Have I told you how much I love it when you call me Elizabeth." She tried to purr seductively but failed miserably. Desperate was all Sam got. He grabbed her hand as it started to travel towards the buckle of his belt. He knew where this was heading.

"You may have mention it before Elizabeth." Okay so maybe now he was teasing but she was and easy target. And she deserved to be teased what decent girl would constantly keep hitting on there supposed best friends guy. Not someone he had any respect for. "You seen my girl?"

"I'm sure she's where ever you left her. You know if she's all tired out I could..."

"Not CC. Hales. Where's Haley?" Sam eyes shot to the giggling girls over Lizzy's shoulder before snapping back to Lizzy. His grip on her hand tightening. "What did you do?" He snapped catching on quickly. Lizzy was trying to hide her laughs but again failed in her attempt to do something. This action made Sam even more pissed.

"I didn't do anything..."

"I don't buy it. Tell me." Sam's tone was sharp causing the other two minions had stopped there laughing. They were either smart or less drunk than Lizzy. He was going with the latter. "Lizzy tell me now."

"What...so she got a little punch split on her. She ran out crying what the big deal her whole outfit probably cost no more than a buck fifty."

"Fucksake." Sam shouted pushing Lizzy away and turning his back on her. His fists hitting the island counter top rather than the girls face.

This was why he hated these girls all they would ever be good for is getting on knees and sucking dick. Sam took a deep breath before turning to look at her again. He took a threatening step forward. This time Lizzy had the sense to at least seem scared.

"Your nothing but a fucking whore." He seethed pointing his finger in her face. "You mess with her again I swear to fucking god Elizabeth Martin you will regret it." He turned to look at the crowd that gathered. "That goes for all you. You hear me."

* * *

Haley wrapped her hands around the mug of steaming hot chocolate taking a sip. She moaned when the hot liquid slid down her throat causing a warm sensation to spread through her entire body.

Seeing the lights and the neon sign of Molly's was like a shining beacon to Haley. The night chill was winning it's battle and no matter how tightly Haley wrapped her arms around herself she couldn't win the battle against the coldness. Probably didn't help that her shirt was soaked through thanks to Lizzy Martin clumsiness.

So with the cold wining out and the fact that she really wasn't ready to go home. Haley headed for the diner. She had been in there no more than 15 minutes when she heard the familiar voice.

"Hales."

Haley looked over her shoulder to see Jax Teller standing, his blonde brows furrowed as her questioningly. _Shit _was all she could think. Why of all people did it have to be Jax to find her at probably one of her worst moments. O_kay exaggeration _she thought but this was defiantly not one of her finer moments.

"Oh..uh hi Jax." She spoke quickly before turning her attention back to her drink. One hand wiping at her face to make sure that any signs of her tears were gone.

"Thought you were with Sammy at that party?" He questioned as he slid into the booth opposite her. Her eyes went to his for the slightest of seconds before returning to her drink.

"I left."

"I see that. Sammy with you?"

"Nope."

Jax raised his brow at her one word answers. Something had happened and that made Jax a little uneasy. Especially as his brother was nowhere to be seen.

"What happened Hales?"

"Nothing, just wasn't feeling it." Haley shrugged as if it was no big deal but Jax disagreed. "What are you doing here on a Friday night anyway. Thought you would be at the Clubhouse?"

"Didn't fancy it. Now how bout you start answerin' my questions instead of tryin' to change the subject."

"Nothing to tell." Jax gently kicked her foot under the table with his pristine white sneakers.

"Look at me Hales...Haley."

She finally looked up and when she did Jax's body stiffened. Her pretty hazel eyes glistened with tears and he could already see traces of the previous tears she cried. His hand that was resting on the table clenched into a fist as anger bubbled inside him. Someone was going to pay for this, even if it was his little shithead of a brother.

"Just leave it Jax...please."

"Ain't happening Hales. Sammy upset you?" Haley shook her head as a single tear rolled down her face. She quickly wiped it away. "But someone upset you right?" Haley just shook her head and Jax knew that she was closing in on herself. Reaching out he grabbed her hand, causing her to look at him again. Although witnessing the pain in her eyes he wished she hadn't. "Talk to me Haley. Your kind of scaring me here."

"I just don't belong there. I never have, never will. I...just...I hate them." Haley was starting to sob now, her voice cracking as tears fell. In a second Jax was shifting in the booth and pulling Haley to his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

He held her against him gently soothing her and dropping a kiss on top of her head until her tears eased and she felt strong enough to pull away away from him.

"I'm sorry." Haley croaked as she wiped at her face with the palm of her hands. "I didn't mean to blubber all over you."

"Don't worry bout it." Jax wanted to push her for more answers but he didn't have the stomach to watch her break like that again. He hated to see her cry. Even when she had been a kid and hurt herself when they played. He never handled the tears. He hated it. "You good?" Haley nodded and when she smiled that pretty smile of hers Jax couldn't stop himself from returning it. "You know your better than those assholes right? No matter what shit they said to you. Its bullshit." Haley nodded and returned to her Hot Chocolate.

"I mean it Hales." Haley blushed from the compliments. She had never been one to take praise.

"Thanks Jax."

"Anytime darlin'. So you ready to get out of here?"

"You mind if we stay a bit longer. Unless you have somewhere you need to be."

"Nope, plus I'm starvin'."

"Me to."

"What so I'm buying your food now?" Jax teased.

"Yeap." Jax shook his head as he laughed. He didn't care if he had to by her a 100 meals as long as he saw that smile it was all worth it.

* * *

Jax chucked his keys into the bowl in the hallway as he walked deeper into the house. Walking into the kitchen he stopped upon seeing Sam at the kitchen table with a beer in front of him.

"Bad night?" Jax asked walking over to the fridge and grabbing himself a beer.

"Could say that."

"Funny that, seems to be the night for bad nights." Sam looked at his brother who was leaning against the sink chugging on his beer. Jax had finally managed to get the full story out of Haley and he was pissed. He was pissed at Lizzy Martin but most of all he was pissed at his brother. He shouldn't have left her alone.

"Found Haley at Molly's." Sam jumped to his feet his full attention with Jax.

"She okay? Where is she?"

"Nah bro she wasn't. What the fuck Sammy?" Jax bit with anger.

"I don't know what happened I was upstairs with CC and shit...I don't know man." Sam answered running a hand through his messy blonde hair.

"Those whores you surround yourself with stepped up to her Sammy. Chucked a drink over her and called her white trash."

"Shit."

"Yeah shit...Your suppose to look after her Sam."

"I do." Sam snapped not liking the attitude he was getting from his brother. This wasn't his fault.

"All your bothered about is getting your dick wet."

"Like you can talk." Jax shook his head. Ignoring the remark Jax continued his rant because he far from finished.

"Your supposed be her friend."

"I am."

"Then fuckin' act like it." Jax shouted slamming his bottle on the counter causing it to spill. Not that he cared. He moved to stand in front of Sam, using the extra 3 inches he had in height against his little brother. He pointed his finger in his face. "Do your dam job and look after her then or I swear _brother _you keep this shit up me and you are gonna have problems."

"Fuck you Jax." Sam was done with the lecture. He didn't need to hear this shit. Grabbing his leather jacket off the back of the chair he had once been sat on he stormed out the house making sure to slam the door behind him.

Jax hoped that Sam had heard him because he had been pissed hearing Haley's recount of the night and couldn't believe that his brother had let her go through that alone. It wasn't right and he needed to know that.

He took a sip of his beer when he heard his mothers voice. _Great._

"What the was that about? Where's Sam gone?" Gemma questioned. She had been woken up by the arguing of her two sons and it had instantly set her on alert. Her sons did not fight, well at least not with one another.

"Out." Jax downed the last of his beer. "I'm headin' to the clubhouse." Jax tried to slip by his Mother but she had other plans. She grabbed Jax's arm.

"What was that about?"

"Nothin Ma." She cocked her brow telling that that answer was not going to fly with him. He sighed. "Look it's nothin' to worry about. I was just making him aware of a few things he needed to know."

"That all it was?"

"Yeah. Promise." He lent in and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm heading to the clubhouse."

"Take care baby."

"Yeah."

* * *

Haley muted the TV when she heard the rustling outside of her window. She sighed and debated on just ignoring it and going back to wallowing in herself pity of watching films and stuffing her face with popcorn, but when she heard the knocking on her window she decided to let him in knowing that he wouldn't give up and the noise would eventually reach her Farther's ears down the hall.

"Didn't think you were gonna let me in." Sam said breathlessly as he hung on to the trellis that he had climbed up to get to her window. Something he had been doing for years now.

"I still might not." Haley folded her arms across her chest.

"You still pissed at me Hales." She didn't answer. "Jax told me what happened. You know if I had heard any of that shit I would stopped it."

"Yeah I know."

"So can I come in?" Haley shook her head and smiled as Sam pouted at her like a little child.

"Come on." Haley pushed the window open further as she stepped out of the way allowing him inside. "Ssssh..." She whisppered as Sam practically fell into her bedroom. Her hand shot out to help him. "You'll wake my Dad."

"Don't want that do we." Sam smirked as he straightened himself up.

"No especially as he's already pissed at you." Sam started laughing.

"I tell you my Dad is pissed at you and you laugh."

"Sorry, it's just..." He motioned to her blue duck printed fleece pyjamas. Haley scowled.

"Don't be a dick Sammy." Haley warned as she ducked back beneath the covers. "Your already on thin ice Teller."

"Makes you feel any better. Jax kicked my ass and i'm sure next time I see your Dad he'll do the same." Sam informed her as he to ducked beneath the covers with her. Kicking his sneakers off as he pulled the covers over him.

"Yeah a little." She teased earning a playful nudge in the side from Sam.

"Shit Hales..." He took her hand in his. His fingers entangling with her smaller ones. "I'm sorry, Jax told me what they said. You don't deserve that."

"No I don't."

"I called Lizzy a whore. And told her she would regret it if she ever messed with you again. Made it clear that it went for everyone."

"You shouldn't have done that Sam." Haley knew that she would probably face the repercussions of that warning.

"Yes I should have and i'll do it time and time again. Your my best friends Hales. Kinda of like you, you know that."

"Kind of like you to Sam." Probably a lot more than she should Haley thought to herself as she looked into Sam's grey eyes as he held tightly onto her hand.

"We good?"

"Yeah were good."

"Good." Sam said with the biggest smile on his face. He snuggled deeper into the bed making himself more comfortable as he adjusted a pillow to rest under his head. "What we watchin?"

" Halloween. The original."

"And that's why I lover Parker."


	3. Daddy's Little Girl

Three Hearts One Love

Daddy's little Girl

Daniel Parker was never one to spy on his daughter. Haley having never give him reason to. She was a great kid. He still couldn't believe how good she had turned out considering he had been both mother and father after Elsie- Haley's mother- passed.

Daniel still remembered the look in his four year old daughters eyes when she approached as he sat hunched over in the middle of hallway moments after his beloved had breathed her last breath on this earth.

_"Don't cry Daddy."_

Those three simple words had crushed him in even harder than he could have ever imagined.

Moments before he had broken, begging his wife not to leave him not to leave their daughter. That he couldn't do this without her. His beautiful wife had simply smiled at him – the smile he still saw from his daughter everyday- before finding strength and resting a frail hand on his stumbled cheek. _"Our beautiful angel __loves you. You've__ got this Danny.__" _They were the last words his wife ever spoke to him or to anyone. He had cradled her lifeless body in his arms as he sobbed willing her to come back to him. When the Doctor Rollins finally rested his hand on his shoulder, a comforting gesture as he softly told him that they needed to check over his wife, Daniel nodded and pressed a kiss to her bluing lips as he laid her gently back onto the hospital bed. It was then he walked outside and dropped to the floor as his legs finally gave out. And it was only when he heard his innocent daughters tiny voice that he looked up.

Haley was the mirror image of her Mother and that moment it broke his heart- it still does sometimes but mostly now he likes that he can Elsie in her – and it was the fact that the resemblance was so clear that he had waivered on doing the right thing moments before with his wife. But when his little girl had started wiping away his tears with her tiny hands as she called him a stupid daddy with a little giggle Daniel knew that he had to be strong for his daughter. He had pulled her into his arms, hugged her so tightly before looking down the hall where Gemma Teller stood as stotic as ever as she watched the scene in front of her. He gave her a nod and with understanding Gemma nodded back before grabbing her bag off the blue plastic chair and walking away. In that moment Daniel knew that he had to do this. It was just him and his little girl now. Just the two of them.

And that was how it had been. It hadn't been easy there had been some hard moments along the way but they had come this far. Just the two of them. Gemma had tried helping over the years, tried to step into the empty shoes she felt were left by Elsie but Daniel had always respectfully turned down the offers. Haley was his daughter and although he did not mind Gemma and the rest of the Sons, nor did he mind the friendship Haley had developed with Jackson and Samuel -at the time- Daniel did not want he daughter getting pulled deep into the Samcro fold.

Haley was a good girl. She had excelled in her schooling. The head of the school had advised Daniel that when Haley reached highschool the likelihood of her staying in the grade above were slim but his little girl had excelled and had kept her place in the grade above, she had even achieved valedictorian.

Daniel couldn't be prouder of his daughter. She had worked so hard and she deserved everything she had achieved and more. Which is why he was snooping. He knew that she should have started applying for colleges but so far Haley had been tight lipped on anything college related and it started t make him a little more that suspicious. So when he had heard the shower click in he took advantage. He didn't have to look far before he found a brown envelope, along with several others hidden under the knitted patchwork blanket at the end of her bed. With a glance over his shoulder he pulled out the paperwork.

Harvard, Cambridge, Berkeley, Yale, Stanford, UCLA, and Chicago. She had been accepted into all of them and with scholarships. Daniel let out a small chuckle as he eyes welled with tears. Tears of joy.

He took a seat on the bed pulling the Harvard acceptance letter onto his knee along with the brochure. Harvard...an Ivy league school wanted his daughter and all he could think was that they would be dam lucky to have her.

He was trying lo understand why his daughter was keeping this from him but as he flicked through the brochure he got his answer.

At the back of the brochure was the list of fees and next to that was his daughter handwriting with another figure a much smaller figure.

Daniel ran a hand over his face as it hit him. She was worried about money. It was like a punch to the gut. He grabbed the other brochure and went straight to the back page. He did it to all of them and with no surprise to him every single one of them had the same figure he had found in the Harvard brochure. He ran a hand under the blanket looking for something when he found it. Pulling out the final brochure his heart plummeted. California state of University and there at the top of the page, highlighted in pink was the figure that was he had read several times.

"Dad?"

"Haley..." Haley tightened her pink fluffy robe as her eyes fell to what lay on her Fathers knee. Her heart started racing. She rushed to grab the papers from him but her Dad was to quick and was already on his feet clutching the forms Haley so desperately wanted out of her reach.

"Dad..."

"What are you doing Haley?"

"Please Dad.." Daniel's heart broke as his daughters voice cracked. Her sadness clear. He ran a hand over his salt and paper hair as he sat down in the space he had just vacated on her bed.

"Is this because of the money?"

Haley had only applied to those collages because Mr Johnston -her English teacher- had persuaded her to. Haley had done it to please her favourite teacher. She never thought she would actually get in to any of them. Plus she had already got it straight in her head that Sacramento was were she was going. But when the acceptances started rolling in all she actually allowed herself to dream. _What if. _But then as always reality hit. She did the math. There was no way it was possible, even with the scholarships, pulling all the money from her part time job, her Dad. They could never afford it. And now seeing the look on her Dad's face, this is exactly why she had hidden them from him.

"Come here." Daniel motioned to the spot next to him and Haley begrudgingly took the seat next to him as she fiddled anxiously with the end of the tie on her robe. She sighed deeply. "You know you don't need to worry about any of this. The money it's not your concern..."

"But Dad it's so expensive. To expensive. It's..."

"Not your concern." He wrapped his arm around his daughter pulling her closer. "Now which one."

"Dad..." He shook her head silencing her pleas.

"Sssh...Forget everything. Which one?"

"UCLA." Haley croaked wiping her eyes.

"Then that's the one sweetheart."

"But Dad..." Daniel shifted so that he could look at his clearly upset daughter. She really was a good kid. But he was sick of her taking on responsibilities that were not hers to take on.

"Now I know that it may not seem like it all the time but I'm the adult here Sweetheart. Which means all you need to worry about is which one you want and I see you have already decided that, so now all you need to do is let me worry about the rest."

"Dad I can't it's to much we can't..."

"Haley." Daniels tone hardened as he stood to his feet. He was growing tired of the conversation. "Enough." Haley sighed, her head bowing as she stared down at her feet.

"Sorry Dad."

Hating that he was upsetting his daughter, when she was only trying to do something good, he crouched down in front of her. His hand coming up to tuck a strand of her damp hair behind her ear. This causing Haley to look at him.

"I didn't mean to shout. But you deserve this and I know that I haven't been able to give you everything you have wanted over the years but I'm going to give you this Sweetheart. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Good." Daniel lent forward and kissed his daughter on the forehead. "I love you kiddo."

"Love you to Daddy."

* * *

Sam caught the ball before tossing it up in the air again, an action he had been doing for the past 10 minutes as he lay on his bed. He looked over at Haley who was sat across from him at his desk. Something wasn't right with her. Even when she had entered the Teller residence she had seemed...well she had seemed off. He had asked her if she was okay but she had just nodded and told him she was fine before quickly pulling out various papers from her backpack and placing them on his desk. With a quick mumble of how long he had to complete the mock exam. Now he was watching her mark the test but on more than one occasion he had seen her attention stray to his bedroom window where she blankly stared outside. Haley didn't day dream when it came to studies.

"How did I do?" No answer. "Hales..."

"Hmm..." Haley spun round to face him. A false smile forced on her lips. "Um..." She turned back to the papers in front of her. Sam caught the ball one last time before leaning on his elbow while turning his body as he watched as she totted up the scores of his test.

"So..." Haley spun round in the chair and this time there was a genuine smile on her face. That was like it Sam thought as he returned the smile.

"87. You passed. Well done Sammy." Haley got up and showed him the papers but instead of taking them Sam grabbed Haley by the wrist and pulled her down on the bed with him. Haley let out a giggle.

"Sam." He ignored her pleas and tucked her against him.

"So Hales. You gonna tell me what's really bugging you?"

Haley sighed. She wasn't sure what to do about college. Even though her Dad had basically put in stone that she would be going to UCLA Haley just couldn't get her head around it and she also couldn't stop herself feeling guilty. It was to expensive and she hated to think of her Dad struggling to. She could just as easily study English at Sacramento for a fraction of the cost. It was selfish and that just didn't sit right with her.

Sam gave her a nudge. "Come on Hales."

"My Dad found my college applications. He wants me to go to UCLA." She felt Sam stiffen beside her.

Sam felt like he had been hit, the wind knocked out of him. He always knew that Haley was destined for bigger and better things all outside of Charming but after the numerous conversations where his best friend had told him repeatedly that she was going to the California State of University in Sacramento Sam had to admit that he was more than a little pleased with the knowledge that he got to keep his best friend around. But to hear that her Dad had found the papers and was now fully aware of her options Sam knew that there was no doubt that she would be attending UCLA- her first choice-meaning that there was going to be 400 miles between them give or take.

"Sam..."

The young Teller was torn right now. Torn between his own selfishness and what was right for his best friend.

He shifted onto his side resting on his elbow as he looked down at her. Now that he was staring into those hazel eyes he could see the internal struggle she was having. She was feeling guilty and the last thing Haley needed was to shoulder his feelings on the matter. Haley never liked to disappoint the people she cared about. So pushing aside his own feelings he rested his hand on her soft cheek.

"He's right. What ever he said he's right. You deserve this Hales. You really do." That smile of hers really is infections Sam thought as he couldn't stop the curl of his lip as he returned her smile.

"Thanks Sammy." Haley nestled herself closer to Sam as she hugged him tightly. "I'm going to miss this." Haley whispered quietly hoping that her words were lost as she buried herself closer to her best friend. It wasn't just her Dad that she was having doubts about she didn't want to leave Sam...leave this. Sam was the only real friend she had ever had. He meant everything to her – more than maybe he should for a friend- but the thought of leaving this security all behind terrified her. _What if she didn't fit in? What if there were girls like Christie and Lizzy? What if everyone hated her? _These were all the thoughts that plagued her when college applications were first brought up at school. Academically she was made for further education, but socially she was a huge failure.

Sam heard her loud and clear although he never responded. He would miss this to. He would miss her. She always seemed to keep his head straight and he knew he would probably need that during his prospecting year, but again not wanting to be selfish he kept quiet. Instead he pulled back and placed a kiss on the bridge of her nose as he whispered his own words of support that she had to do this.

"Sam have..." Gemma paused in the doorway, the laundry basket resting on her hip as she lent against the door jam watching as the two kids in front of her scrambled out of their embrace. She cocked her brow at her son as he scowled at her before shouting at her that she should have knocked first. Haley stood blushing in the corner.

"My house." Gemma simply quipped at her Sons objections. "Now any laundry."

"No." Sam snapped, his mood clear to everyone. Gemma shook her head before turning her attention to Haley.

"You should probably head out sweetheart. I'm sure your Dad's expecting you for dinner." Haley looked like a deer caught in the headlight. Her eyes darted from Sam to Gemma and back again before resting on Gemma.

"Um...yeah... He is actually."

Gemma watched her from the corner of her eye as the young rushed to grab her belongings. Her main focus however was her Son. Of all the girls. Gemma was in no least surprised that Haley and Sam were- by the looks of what she had just witnessed- getting closer. She had seen it coming for a long time and although she loved Haley and knew that she was exactly the type of girl his Son needed rather than a little jumped up tart like Christie Carmichael. But nothing in the Teller life was ever that easy and Haley Parker defiantly did not come without her own troubles. Mainly her Old man.

"Clay's just heading out. He'll drop you off baby."

"That's fine he doesn't have to."

"Yeah he does." Gemma cocked her head towards the stairs. "Go on. And tell Clay I said so."

"Thanks Gemma." Gemma smiled a genuine smile at the girl as she brushed passed her. When she heard the muffled voices downstairs followed by the front door Gemma only then turned her attention to her Son who was now pulling on a clean t-shirt and grabbing his jacket of the back of his chair.

"Sam."

"It wasn't what it looked like Mom."

"You think I was born yesterday?"

"Your way off base." Sam went to exist his room but Gemma stepped into his path. "Mom."

"Don't Mom me Sam. You know she not just some girl..."

"Yeah I know."

"Do you?"

"Yes." Sam practically shouted as his temper grew. He really didn't need this shit right now. Not after what he had just been told. He managed to squeeze past Gemma and run down the hall.

"Sam...Sammy..." Gemma started following in her sons steps. Unfortunately his 16 year old body moved a lot quicker than Gemma and by the time she had reached the hallway she heard the familiar sound of the front door slamming shut. "Shit."

"What's going on?" Jax asked. He was just entering the house when his brother coming blowing past him practically shoving him out of the way. Sam hadn't even acknowledged him. Then Jax had entered the hall and seen Gemma just as she cursed under her breath. _Just another family domestic _Jax thought with a smirk as his mother slammed the laundry basket onto the large maghoney dining table, before she started practically throwing the clothes out of the basket as she tried to sort them.

Jax shook his head heading for the kitchen and grabbing a soda. He heard the sighs coming from his mother and knew that Gemma had something she needed to get off her chest. Knowing that if he ignored it what ever was pissing her off would hit his little brother full force when he came crawling back home Jax walked back over to his mother, pulling out of of the heavy wood chairs that matched the table, so he was sat opposite her. Hoping to do some damage control.

"So..."

"You put that soda on this table without a coaster i'll kick your ass into next week." Jax tried to surpress his laughter. Sam had really fucked her off this time. Leaning back Jax grabbed a coaster off the sideboard before placing both it and his soda on the table.

"What did he do?"

"It's not about what he did, it's about what they were going to do before I busted their asses."

"They?"

"Sam and Haley." Jax stopped laughing now. His brain trying to put together the words his mother had just spoken _it's about what they were going to do before I busted their asses _with the names of his brother and Haley thrown in. This was new. Well on Sammy's part this was new. Haley's feeling having always been clear to Jax.

_Shit. _Was all he thought as he pulled his smokes from the inside pocket of his cut, quickly lighting and inhaling the nicotine.

Gemma stopped her sorting and sat across from her son accepting the cigarette that was being offered.

"You..uh... really think they were about to get into it?" Jax asked against his better judgement.

"Looked that way. I like Haley. Love her. But..."

"Her Dad." Jax said filling in the gap. Jax was well aware of the rift that had been growing between the Parker and the Tellers as Haley grew up and became closer to Sam. Hell even Jax had felt some of the backlash of her fathers over protectiveness. He like Sam took it in his stride because they all had a common interest here and that was Haley.

"He'd shit a brick if he knew about this."

"He's just looking out for his daughter." Gemma eyes hardened on her Son.

"And I'm just looking out for my Son." Jax raised his hands in a mock surrender.

"Hey no need to blow up at me."

"Sorry...I just. She'd be good for Sammy, but her Old Mans just to stubborn to see past all the shit." Jax shrugged. "You don't agree?" Jax took a hit, inhaling deeply before he let a stream of smoke escape from his nostrils.

"Sammy's to busy being a kid. He's to into the Carmichael pussy to even see Hales for everything other than his friend."

"And what's your excuse for burying yourself in cheap pussy?" Jax laughed, as he lent back in his chair.

"I'm mending a broken heart." Jax remarked as he hand came to rest on his heart.

"Don't remind me." Gemma took a drag of her own cigarette. "So you think I'm over reacting?"

"Probably."

"Something was defiantly going on Jax, I didn't imagine that shit." Jax shrugged.

"How bout I talk to him. Test the waters." Gemma smirked.

"Thanks Baby." Gemma stubbed out her cigarette. She got back onto her feet and grabbed the laundry. She headed for the washer room dropping a kiss onto her oldest head before leaving him alone.

Jax ran a had over his face. When he had asked his Mother what was wrong he hadn't expected to hear that shit. Haley and Sam. He knew it had always been a possibility but for some reason hearing it just didn't seem to sit right with him and he didn't know why. He sat there in silence as another 5 minutes passed. He had come to the conclusion that it was because he was worried about Haley. Worried that his little brother would mess her around. He thought of Haley as a sister. That was why none of this was sitting right with him. He cared for her...as a sister that's all this was.


	4. It's Official

Sorry this took so long to upload I really did want to get this up before I went on my holidays but things became a little more hectic than I planned and so that didn't happen. So apologies anyway here in the next installment. After the next chapter things will start picking up pace and the time line with jump a little.

I just want to thank everyone for all the support for this story. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter.

Three Hearts One Love

It's Official...

Haley's tired eyes scanned over the page. It was the fourth time she had read over the equations but Haley needed to make sure that she got it. Geometry was her first exam next week and although academically she excelled in her classes Geometry was her week spot and she just had this horrible feeling that she was going to flunk it. That fear had been keeping her tossing and turning all week. She was tired and she was fed up and completely freaking out. It also didn't help that no matter what her Dad had told her about not worrying about the money for her college fees, Haley had been doing nothing else and had been picking up extra shifts at the Theatre and even her Dads place. Which is why she was thankful that it was quiet tonight. It gave her a chance to rest her aching feet and to get in that little bit of extra study.

Just as she reached the last sentence of the page she heard a familiar voice which sent an easy smile onto her pink pouty lips. It faltered a little when she saw the brunette tucked against his side. She was pretty, and was dressed in a pair of light colored jeans and a white button down shirt that showed off her ample cleavage. _What is it with boys and boobs. _Haley thought bitterly to herself.

"Hey Jax." Haley smiled to the girl. "Hi." the girl responded with a small smile.

"Hey Hales, you okay?"

"Yes thank you. Busy." She said with a laugh, although nothing was funny about how busy she actually was.

"Thought you'd be locked away studying for next week. I suppose though with your brains you ain't got much to worry about do you Darlin'?"

"Hardly." Haley grabbed her Geometry book off of the counter behind her. Showing the large text book to Jax. "I'm kind of freaking out right now. Cramming as much as I can."

"Nah.,, you got no need to sweat it darlin'. You'll breeze through them and before you know it you'll be off in LA forgetting about us dumb folk back in Charming." Jax teased as he feigned hurt by resting his hand over his heart.

However Haley didn't find any humor in it. In fact it just made her relive the conversation she and Sam had.

"_Were official Hales. Boyfriend, girlfriend and all that." Sam said in a blasé tone as he shoveled a handful on fries into his mouth, his gaze drifting out off the window. "So gonna be spending more time with her."_

"_Oh..." __Haley__'s voice barely above a whisper as she sat there in shock. _

"_Yeah. But you understand right Hales? She's my girl, gotta keep her happy. So the tutoring will probably __have __stop __to__." Haley felt the burn in the back of her eyes. __"__Plus I'm sure you have a lot on your plate with the big move after graduation." __And there was the bitterness. It was like a slap to her face. _

"_I..."_

"_I__'ve gotta shoot. Picking CC up. On a promise." Haley watched as Sam took the last mouthful of his coke. His eyes now finally meeting hers __if only __for the briefest of moments. __He pulled a few bills from back pocket, throwing __them down__ the middle of the table as he stood to his feet. He cleared his throat before leaning down, dropping a kiss onto the top of __Haley's__ soft blonde locks. "I'll see you round Hales." Sam spoke as he pulled away._

Haley had been caught completely off guard. When Sam had called her she thought that maybe he had wanted to discuss what had happened between them or rather what could of happened if Gemma had not of interrupted them.

Haley had been nervous about telling Sam that she was going to attend UCLA. But his reaction had surprised her. And when she was tucked against him she felt like everything was going to be okay. And then he looked at her, kissed her delicately on the bridge on her nose as he whispered words of encouragement to her. She thought, hoped even, that with the closeness that something might actually transpire between the two of them.

That wasn't the case. He clearly didn't want her on that level and even if his Mother hadn't have walked in nothing would have happened. Sam had the girl he wanted and that was all that mattered. Haley was leaving and clearly Sam didn't need her anymore. It had now been three weeks since that dreadful conversation. Three weeks since they had spoken.

"Hey..." Haley shook her head, shaking away the memories when she felt Jax reach across the counter placing his larger calloused hand over hers. "You okay?" Haley unable to speak at the moment just nodded her head.

"Jax were going to miss the start of the film." Having momentarily forgotten about the little brunette Jax turned to look at her when the sound of her voice tore his attention away from Haley.

"Yeah uh..." Jax turned back to Haley. "Can we get a large popcorn..." He asked giving her a tight lipped smile. Haley nodded walking over to the popcorn machine getting Jax and his date their order.

As Haley placed the popcorn in front of Jax she automatically grabbed a couple of packets of red vines, knowing they were Jax's favorite. He gave her a wink before collecting the items and handing them to his date.

"Why don't you go and grab us a seat. I'll be there in a minute babe." The girl smiled as she lent onto her tip toes and pressed her lips against Jax's.

"I'll get us the back seat." The girl said with a wiggle of her perfectly plucked eyebrows. Her intentions clear to not only Jax but Haley. The younger girl couldn't help but roll her eyes before diverting those hazel orbs to her feet as the brunette kissed Jax again.

"Sorry bout that." Jax apologised as he licked his lips.

"That's okay." Haley said with a shrug. "She seems nice." And by that Haley meant that she wasn't one of the club girls Sam had once told her about.

"She's al'right." Jax didn't really care to talk about Sarah, fact was he just couldn't face a night in the clubhouse. One thing he actually missed about Tara was the alone time they shared and not just between the sheets. He liked the normalcy of dating which is why he had chatted up Sarah. She had been the year below him at Charming High. She had always had a crush on him, so why not take advantage of that when he wanted to. There was nothing serious between him and Sarah.

"You sure your okay. Haven't seen you round lately." Haley shrugged.

"Like I said I've been pretty busy lately. UCLA isn't cheap Jax." Haley answered simply as she started restocking the shelves.

Jax could see that Haley was trying to busy herself so that she didn't have to look at him. He knew her, which meant that although there was some truth to what she had just said he knew that it wasn't the full truth.

For the past three weeks Jax had watched his brother mope around the house. Anyone barely getting more than a grunt out of him. And now seeing Haley it confirmed his worse fears that his little brothers unhappiness was because of Haley...or rather because of him.

_Jax walked out into the garage to find Sam working on their late fathers old bike. It had been the bike to kill their father, but at the same time it had been JT's pride and joy which is why the two of them made a promised to themselves and their farthers memory that they would restore it. It hadn't been an easy task and it was taking a lot of man hours but neither Teller minded putting the time in so it was no surprise to Jax to see his brother working on the bike. _

_Walking over to Sam who was laying flat on the floor, his head under the bike Jax kicked his leg to get his attention. _

"_What?" Sam snapped as he slid from beneath the bike. Jax raised the beer in his hand. Sam rolled his eyes as he grabbed the old rag wiping his hands as he sat up. "You giving me beer, something tells me I ain't gonna like what comes next."_

_"Always thinking negative Sammy." Jax remarked with a smirk while handing his brother a beer and taking a seat on the work bench._

_"Am I wrong?"_

_"Depends."_

_"Great." Sam mumbled to himself as he accepted the beer and taking a long pull. He lent on the trunk of his Mothers Caddy. "So come on, out with it big brother."_

_"You and Haley..."_

_"There's nothin' between me and Hales." Sam snapped angrily cutting Jax off._

_"Ma said..."_

_"Ma doesn't know shit."_

_Jax pulled out a smoke lighting it quickly as he inhaled the nicotine, watching the anger build inside of his brother. It reminded him of himself when Gemma would try to talk to him on various occasions regarding his relationship with Tara. It had always infuriated him because all she ever wanted to do was meddle. Gemma hated Tara and even though her son loved the young brunette Gemma would do anything to break them up. That wasn't what Jax was trying to do here. _

_"She seems to think she saw something..." Sam went to cut Jax off again but Jax raised his hand stopping his brother. "Look I ain't gonna sit here and lecture you on that shit I just want to know..."_

_"Know what Jax. If I like Hales?..."_

_"Yeah."_

_Sam sighed picking the label of his beer. That had been a question he had been asking himself ever since the day Gemma had caught them on his bed. He had never felt anything like that before, had never thought of Haley as anything other than his best friend and truth was in that moment he wanted to kiss her. _

_He ran his hand through his his shaggy blonde hair as he got to his feet draining what was left of his beer. His back now facing his brother. _

_All these emotions were new to him and he didn't know what to do. And if he was honest it was freaking him out. _

_Jax stubbed out his unspent cigarette under his sneaker as he got to his feet walking over to his brother. They stood side by side both of them staring down the street out of the garage. _

"_Haley is a good kid, has her whole life ahead of her. Fucking Ivy League College." Sam nodded he knew all of this and that was what was so hard. "You've gotta be a 110% clear on this Sammy. Anything less ain't good enough. You understand what I'm saying here Sam?" _

"_Loud and clear." _

Jax figured that Sam had for once finally listened to him. Only he had taken his words completely out of context. He was pushing Haley away. And it was because of him and now Jax felt guilty.

"Look Hales, I know that you and Sam are going through somethin'." He watched as the younger girl stilled in what she was doing. "Sammy cares for you Hales...he's just...he's just going through some stuff."

Haley suddenly slammed the box onto the counter as she spun round to face Jax, her actions shocking him. "We all have stuff Jax, it does not mean that he..." Haley took a deep breath stopping herself before she went any further. Jax was Sam's brother it wasn't her place to discuss what was happening between her and Sam, even if he was the closest thing she had to a friend right now.

"Hales." Haley took a step back as he moved towards her. She turned her head to the side and noticed that a couple more people coming in.

"I'm sorry. I've got to get back to work."

"Haley."

"Bye Jax."


End file.
